Ceiling fans are as much a part of interior decor as furniture, household accessories and artwork. Often the design of a ceiling fan is carefully chosen to match or enhance a selected interior decor. Due to the importance that is now placed on new and innovative ceiling fan designs, and because ceiling fan design is considered by many to be an integral component of the fashion of interior and exterior living spaces, tremendous effort has been directed toward the design of ceiling fans, and particularly the design of the components of ceiling fans, including fan housing, fan blades, fan blade brackets, and ceiling fan light fixtures. As a result of this focus on design, comparatively little effort has been directed of late toward improving the structure and function of ceiling fans and to improving the air displacement characteristics of ceiling fans, which thus necessitates the continuing and ongoing improvement in the art.